Sugar Sweet
by rosesofwhite
Summary: Leo Valdez is just an average 17-year-old guy. But his world is turned upside down and back again by a mysterious user on a chat site by the username of 'Grace089'. Will they ever meet? Does Leo ever get his happily ever after? WARNING: Gay content, Rated M for coming chapters


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _any _part of the Percy Jackson series in any way, shape, or form. I hope you enjoy and if you do not enjoy this story, please do not read. Thank you~

Leo Valdez had known he was gay since he was ten. It was fifth grade and he just wasn't like the other boys. He didn't fancy getting all soiled in the dust and dirt and mud, he didn't see what was so good about being able to burp the alphabet, and he couldn't fathom why girls were so common for the boys to have a crush on. He'd thought multiple times to himself that the boys and girls in his class weren't as developed as him, that they just didn't know what was coming; what would change their viewpoint. But as time slowly progressed on, Leo realized that he not only had to admit to himself that he was really, truly gay, but also to his closest friends.

He bet they had a somewhat accurate envisioning of what his sexuality was, but Leo didn't just want them to _assume. _He didn't want them to never know the full truth and to always just _assume _about him. Their friendship meant much more than that to him, so he decided to tell them the very next morning.

The morning started as it usually did—a bowl of cereal and hastily poured orange juice while his mother had already started setting up shop, getting ready to open. Leo always at exactly 7:08 bolted upstairs to shower and rush to brush is hair in just the right direction, to always make sure the colors that were to coordinate in his outfit for the day didn't clash in any way at all, because Leo—being as busy as he was—never had time at school to push down one sleeve when the other was too low, or to think ahead of time and bring a spare change of clothes with him just in case something messy happened. He was always on the go, it seemed; whether he liked it or not.

He was out the door and waiting for his best friends Annabeth Chase and Piper McClean to pick him up. Piper—it seemed—was just too down low for the extravagant life her father offered her. He would try and tempt her with the promise of jewels and fancy dresses, and all Piper wanted was to be left alone in peace. But there _had _been an upside to all the madness that is her father. She did purchase a car—a very nice one in fact. Leo didn't know much about cars or their brand or breed—just that when she drove to school with them, everyone stared with different expressions on their faces. From jealousy, to anger, to envy.

Piper pulled up to the driveway just as Leo had ran out of the house.

"Yo, Valdez!" She shouted from the drivers' seat, "Get your ass in here!"

Leo quickly hurried to the passengers' seat to fasten his seat belt-Knowing that Piper was a safety freak and would shit a brick if he didn't-and quickly greet the both of them before remembering the promise he made to himself.

"I-I have something to tell you guys."

Annabeth leaned forward from the backseat and had a questioning look on her face and Piper faintly frowned. Leo never sounded this serious and it was bothering them.

He took a deep breath and blinked once, slowly. He had to build up his courage to do this and standing in the shower, singing early Madonna hits wasn't helping that area.

The Latino stared at his hands.

_Well, _he thought, _Can't back down now._

"Stop with the fucking suspense, Valdez." Piper narrowed her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was worried for her friend if something bad happened.

He smiled faintly, always appreciating Piper's way of being harsh and endearing at the same time.

"I've known this for quite a while now, and I thought—even thought you might know already—that I'd like to tell you myself."

A pause.

"I want to notify you that I'm gay."

Silence.

Then laughter.

Annabeth and Piper were cracking up, their eyes streaming, their wild howls filling the car.

Leo was momentarily shocked. Annabeth and Piper were laughing, not nodding solemnly or patting him on the back like he'd imagine they'd do.

_Of course not, _he thought, _it's Annabeth and Piper._

When they both calmed down, Annabeth was the first to speak.

"Valdez, we've known you're gay since freaking middle school. Did you happen to notice that you were the only one on picture day to slap a knee-length yellow over-the-shoulder tunic and matching scarf and hat on that minimal ass?" She smirked, remembering when he actually showed up in that monstrosity.

"First of all, that was a deal at Macy's, thank you very much. And second of all, my ass is absolutely _not _minimal. It's…moderate."

Piper snorted. "You guys are quite entertaining, but unfortunately we have to be at a certain hell hole right now, so if you wouldn't mind…" Piper stepped out of the car, gesturing for the others to follow. They were startled that they had driven to school so quickly; but talking about past fashion disasters can really kill time.

As they walked to the front doors Annabeth said to Leo,

"Now let's go before Valdez decides to shit rainbows on us."

Thank you all for reading! Feedback and tips? This is my first ever fanfiction, so they're greatly appreaciated~


End file.
